Munger district
Munger District is one of the thirty-seven districts of Bihar state, India, and Munger town is the administrative headquarters of this district. Munger district is a part of Munger Division. Population: Total: 943583 Rural: 660418 Urban: 283165 Sub Divisions: Haveli Kharagpur,Munger, Tarapur Blocks: Haveli, Kharagpur, Dharhara, Munger, Jamalpur,Tarapur, Sangrampur, Bariarpur, Tetiabamber, Asarganj Agriculture: Paddy, Wheat, Lentils Industry: ITC cigarette plant, Gun Factory Rivers: Ganges, Mohane, Harohar, Kiul A Brief History: Munger, spelled Monghyr throughout British rule, is one of the most historic towns of Bihar. Known to be ruled by Karna, Its ruler Mir Kasim fought one of the last battles before East India Company captured the eastern India. The Fort built by him has three gates and Ganga on its four sides. Currently Munger hosts one of the biggest Yoga centers of the world ?Bihar School of Yoga? that offers postgraduate courses as well. Visit http://lifepositive.com/Body/yoga/satyananda.asp The District of Monghyr has an area of 3922 sq. M. The Ganges divides it into two portions. The northern, intersected by the Burhi Gandak and Tiljuga, two important tributaries of the Ganges, is always liable to inundation during the rainy season, and is a rich, flat, wheat and rice country, supporting a large population. A considerable area, immediately bordering the banks of the great rivers, is devoted to permanent pasture. Immense herds of buffaloes are sent every hot season to graze on these marshy prairies; and the ghi, or clarified butter, made from their milk forms an important article of export to Calcutta. To the south of the Ganges the country is dry, much less fertile, and broken up by fragmentary ridges. Irrigation is necessary throughout the section lying on the south of the Ganges. The population in 1901 was 2,068,804, showing an increase of 1.6% in the decade. The principal exports sent to Calcutta, both by rail and by river, are oil-seeds, wheat, rice, indigo, grain and pulse, hides and tobacco; and the chief imports consist of European piece-goods, salt and sugar. The southern portion of the district is well provided with railways. At Lakhisarai junction the arc and chord lines of the East Indian railway divide, and here also starts the branch to Gaya. At Jamalpur, which is the junction for Monghyr, are the engineering workshops of the company. In the early years of British rule Monghyr formed a part of Bhagalpur, and was not created a separate district till 1832. Background information of District: Munger is so located in the southern part of Bihar and its headquarters is located at the southern part of the Ganges. It lies between 24°20' and 25°30' N latitude and 85°37' to 87°30' E longitude. Height from sea level is 30 to 65 m. It is divided into three subdivisions, namely Munger Kharagpur and Tarapur. There are nine development blocks - Munger, Jamalpur, Bariyarpur, Dharhara, Kharagpur, Tetiabambar, Tarapur, Asarganj and Sangrampur. Climate:: There are three distinct seasons in this zone. Summer (March to May), monsoon (June to September) and winter (October to February). Average annual rainfall of this district is 1146 mm (53 yr avg). The district The district occupies an area of 1419 km² and has a population of 1,135,499 (as of 2001). See also Districts of Bihar Category:Districts of Bihar